


19 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Office Party, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, mention of cheating
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 19 : "Tu as entendu mon ex se moquer du fait que je sois célibataire à une fête de Noël et tu t'es présenté comme mon partenaire avec un bisou sur la joue, mais on ne s'est jamais parlé."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	19 décembre

**19 décembre**

Sanji trouvait le temps long. Il avait failli ne pas venir. Mais ses collègues avaient réussi à le persuader. Ils discutaient en groupe un peu plus loin, avec leurs femmes ou leurs maris, certains même avec leurs enfants. Sanji était venu seul. Il était seul depuis bien longtemps. Il avait laissé le travail envahir sa vie. Le soir, il était trop fatigué pour sortir, le week-end, il voyait quelques amis, ou bien il restait chez lui à faire tout ce qu'il n'avait pas le temps de faire la semaine. Sa vie était d'un ennui mortel. Il n'était pas malheureux en soi. Il avait pourtant la sensation qu'il manquait quelque chose. Son travail payait bien, mais il n'était pas passionnant. Parfois il pensait à changer de voie, mais il n'avait aucune idée vers où se diriger.

Cette fête de Noël était une occasion de voir du monde. Elle rassemblait tous les employés de la grande société pour laquelle Sanji travaillait, ainsi que ceux de quelques compagnies associées. Sanji ne connaissait pas grand monde. Il sirotait son verre au milieu de la pièce, observant les autres rire et discuter. Même le buffet bien garni ne l'attirait pas. Il avait un peu la sensation d'être là sans vraiment être présent. Comme s'il était invisible. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le fasse frissonner d'inconfort. Il ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage. Il s'était un peu attendu à ce qu'elle soit là, mais il avait espéré très fort qu'elle ait mieux à faire que de venir à cette fête d'entreprise. 

— Sanji, mon chéri, s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je ne pensais pas te trouver là.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire moulante, escarpins à talon et collier étincelant. Ses longs cheveux châtains tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était magnifique, comme dans ses souvenirs. Mais ce soir, ce n'était pas de l'adoration qu'il ressentait pour elle. Plutôt de la lassitude, et un peu de mépris. 

— Camille, répondit-il assez sèchement.

— Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, trésor. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore ?

Sanji ne répondit rien. Il avait oublié sa façon bien à elle de monopoliser la conversation. Elle ne laissait pas le temps aux autres de répondre et leur faisait dire des choses qu'ils ne pensaient pas. Comment avait-il pu être amoureux d'elle ? 

Son silence l'incita à continuer sur cette voie. Sanji n'avait pas la force de la contredire. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il l'avait oubliée. Elle était de l'histoire ancienne pour lui. Bien sûr, elle lui avait brisé le cœur, mais il s'en était remis. Il avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas lui le problème, mais elle.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que la décision t'appartenait. Si tu avais été plus ouvert on pourrait encore être ensemble.

Sanji serra les dents. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle remette ça sur le tapis, après tout ce temps.

— Tu m'as trompé, lui rappela-t-il.

— Et alors ? On n'a jamais dit qu'on serait exclusifs.

— On sortait et on vivait ensemble, c'était sous-entendu.

Un soupçon de regret sembla passer dans ses yeux. C'était une notion qu'elle ne comprendrait certainement jamais, la fidélité.

— Tu es toujours avec lui ? s'entendit-il demander.

— Qui ?

— Celui avec qui tu m'as trompé.

Sanji n'avait jamais su son nom, mais il se souvenait encore de son visage.

— Lequel ? 

La question le laissa stupéfait. Comment ça lequel ? Il n'y en avait pas eu qu'un ?

— Mon pauvre Sanji, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Je ne suis pas faite pour rester toujours au même endroit, j'ai besoin de bouger.

C'était une façon très délicate de présenter les choses. La nouvelle le laissa assez indifférent. Au moins il savait maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec ce type parce qu'il était mieux que lui. Il était juste un de plus sur sa longue liste d'amants.

— Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis venue avec quelqu'un, continua-t-elle. Il s'appelle Kévin. Il est tout à fait charmant.

— Lui aussi tu le trompes ? 

Elle leva un sourcil, indiquant que la réponse à cette question était évidente.

— Il le sait ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Une femme doit avoir son jardin secret.

Sanji se sentit désolé pour cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Encore une victime de plus de Camille.

— Et toi, tu as réussi à trouver quelqu'un ?

Elle posa la question comme si elle savait que c'était impossible. Comme si Sanji n'était pas fait pour trouver l'âme sœur. Il ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas attiser son feu. Sa vie privée ne la regardait pas. Mais une nouvelle fois, son silence sembla lui donner toutes les réponses.

— Oh Sanji, tu n'as encore trouvé personne ? Il faut dire que tu es assez exigeant. Et certainement trop maniaque pour la plupart des gens. Sans compter tes loisirs qui ne sont franchement pas palpitants. 

Sanji la laissa énumérer tout ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, tout ce qui, selon elle, faisait fuir des partenaires potentiels. Il aurait dû rester de marbre face à ses critiques. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, qu'il avait le droit à l'amour, même si sa personnalité pouvait sembler un peu particulière.

— Si tu veux on peut se retrouver chez moi un de ces jours, comme au bon vieux temps, proposa-t-elle sur un ton qui laissait suggérer qu'elle lui faisait une faveur.

Sanji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment osait-elle le rabaisser ainsi ? Il s'apprêtait à lui faire une réponse bien cinglante quand l'inimaginable se produisit. Une main chaude se posa dans le bas de son dos, et des lèvres déposèrent un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

— Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps, s'excusa une voix suave juste dans son oreille.

Sanji tourna la tête et découvrit un homme qu'il avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois et qui travaillait quelques étages au-dessus du sien. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire avant de tourner son attention vers Camille, main tendue.

— Zoro, se présenta-t-il. Le petit-ami de Sanji.

Camille fut aussi étonnée que lui à cette présentation et ne répondit pas à Zoro. Malgré la surprise, Sanji comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il décida de rentrer dans son jeu. Ils auraient certainement le temps de s'expliquer sitôt Camille partie.

— Je me demandais où tu étais passé, répondit-il enfin, sans plus faire attention à son ex.

— Mon chef voulait me parler d'un truc pour le travail, désolé. Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il, faisant semblant de s'intéresser à Camille.

Sanji fit les présentations, insistant bien sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis bien longtemps et qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire d'elle. Camille fut piquée au vif et il la vit perdre ses grands airs. Peu de temps après, un homme s'approcha. Camille en profita pour disparaitre avec lui, sans même faire les présentations. Ce devait être ce Kévin. Pauvre gars, Sanji se sentait un peu triste pour lui. Il les regarda s'éloigner, bien content d'être débarrassé d'elle. 

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, Zoro était toujours là et Sanji se sentit intimidé.

— Désolé si c'était inapproprié, s'excusa Zoro. J'étais juste à côté et j'ai entendu comment elle te parlait. Je voulais enlever cette expression de ton visage. J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, désolé.

— Non c'est bon, merci d'être intervenu. Je ne sais pas ce que j'allais lui répondre mais ça risquait de ne pas être joli. 

— Elle l'aurait mérité.

— Là n'est pas la question, répondit Sanji en souriant.

Sanji était nerveux et il lui sembla que Zoro avait perdu de son assurance.

— Je vais te laisser, dit-il après un long silence, l'air un peu abattu.

Sanji l'arrêta d'une main sur le bras.

— Attends. Reste encore un peu.

Zoro parut surpris de sa demande. Sanji trouva une excuse toute faite.

— Elle regarde par ici, dit-il. Ce serait louche que tu partes maintenant.

— Ok, répondit Zoro avec un demi-sourire.

Ils allèrent en direction du buffet remplir leurs verres et prendre de quoi grignoter. L'appétit de Sanji revenait. Ils s'installèrent à une table vide dans un coin de la salle. Ils discutèrent un peu du travail, évoquèrent quelques ragots qui couraient dans les couloirs, puis la conversation partit sur des sujets plus personnels.

— J'ai une question, demanda Sanji après un moment.

— Je t'écoute.

— Comment tu as su ? Je veux dire, il est clair que Camille est mon ex, mais comment tu as su que j'étais aussi attiré par les hommes ?

— Tout le monde sait que tu es bi, répondit-il sur un ton d'évidence. Tout comme tout le monde sait que je suis gay.

Sanji l'ignorait mais trouva l'information intéressante. Et il n'était pas étonné que sa bisexualité ne soit plus un secret pour personne. Il ne l'avait jamais crié sur les toits, mais ne s'était jamais caché non plus. 

— Tout va bien ?

— Oui oui, c'est juste que je suis un peu surpris d'en avoir jamais entendu parler.

— J'ai un aveu à te faire, déclara soudain Zoro.

Il remua sur sa chaise, signe d'inconfort.

— Je savais qui tu étais.

— Quoi ?

— Si j'étais à côté de toi tout à l'heure, c'est parce que j'attendais l'opportunité, et le courage, de te parler.

— Me parler ?

— Oui je… comment dire… tu m'intéresses. Beaucoup. Et je voulais t'inviter, au restau ou quelque chose comme ça.

— Vraiment ? demanda Sanji en souriant. Un rencard ?

— Oui…

— Avec plaisir.

Sanji s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir prêté attention avant ça. Bien sûr il avait remarqué, chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans les couloirs ou les réunions, à quel point il était à son goût. Mais il n'avait jamais rien fait pour le connaître plus. Zoro ne semblait pas avoir eu cette retenue.

Un grand sourire illumina son visage à sa réponse. Sanji le trouva mignon. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, le regard plongé dans le sien. Il se passait clairement quelque chose entre eux et Sanji était bien décidé à l'explorer. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient invitantes et Sanji aurait vraiment aimé être ailleurs à cet instant pour pouvoir y goûter.

— Tu sais, techniquement, ça peut être considéré comme un rencard, dit-il en désignant d'une main leur repas sur la table.

— Tu crois ? demanda Zoro, malicieux.

— Tout à fait.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

— Tu veux venir prendre un verre chez moi ? proposa Zoro.

— Avec plaisir, se répéta Sanji.

Rapidement, ils abandonnèrent leurs assiettes vides et quittèrent la salle aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Sanji ne vit même pas Camille le suivre des yeux, une moue irritée aux lèvres. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Zoro, et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il glissa sa main chaude dans la sienne.


End file.
